godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Cybersaur
|image =Cybersaur opening fire.jpg |caption =Cybersaur in Godzilla, King of the Monsters #2 |name =Cybersaur |species =Giant Mech |nicknames =None |height =55-110 meters |length =65-120 meters |weight =55,000 tons |forms =None |allies =None |enemies =Godzilla, Bagorah |firstappearance =Godzilla, King of the Monsters #1 }} Cybersaur was a giant, mechanical dinosaur created for the first, second and third issues of Dark Horse Comics' series, ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters''. History After a failed attempt by G-Force to lure a poisoned Godzilla out of Canada, the order was sent by Colonel Cameron to activate Cybersaur, a powerful machine created by G-Force and the U.N. in preparation of Godzilla's eventual return. Challenging Godzilla, the mechanical defender unloaded its arsenal at the King of the Monsters, but it wasn't enough. A blow to the head from Godzilla's tail caused massive damage within the robot's cockpit, killing one of its pilots, and the golden mech was blown off its feet by Godzilla's atomic ray. A kick to the head as Godzilla passed by inflicted even more internal damage. Eventually, G-Force was able to repair Cybersaur and sent it to engage Godzilla once again. This time the mech fared much better than it did before, assaulting Godzilla with its firepower before activating the G-Buster, Cybersaur's ultimate weapon. One blast from the G-Buster was all it took to send Godzilla falling to the ground, apparently dead. Later on, when the space monster Bagorah arrived on Earth, Cybersaur was sent to intercept him. A single blast from Cybersaur's laser cannons was enough to send the giant bat screaming into the ocean. The next night, Bagorah returned, but Cybersaur had been refitted with a Sonic Disruptor to disorient the beast. Unfortunately, it only had a temporarily effect on Bagorah, who attacked Cybersaur with a flying headbutt, sending the machine crashing onto its back. Attacked by its foe's teeth and talons, the mech was damaged beyond repair. As Godzilla and Bagorah duked it out in Vancouver, Cybersaur erupted into a ball of fire, never to see combat again. However, a new robot was already in the early stages of development at the moment, one that would have the purpose of challenging the might of the King of the Monsters. Powers Cybersaur possessed quite an impressive arsenal, including eight missiles launchers on its shoulders and laser cannons mounted in its wrists and mouth, as well as its shoulders. Its laser cannons contained enough power to injure the weakened Godzilla and pose a considerable threat to Bagorah. It could also constantly emit an electric field which absorbed enemy attacks. It was later equipped with a Sonic Disruptor to deal with Bagorah, but no doubt its greatest weapon was the G-Buster, an enormous gun that extended from Cybersaur's torso. This weapon was so powerful that it sent Godzilla into a coma with one shot. It was also mentioned by a member of the research team G-Force that Cybersaur also had plasma bombs in its destructive arsenal. It can be noted that Cybersaur was still in its late maintenance and development stages when it went into battle against Godzilla; perhaps if the mighty machine was in a fully operational condition, it could have handily beaten the King of the Monsters. Gallery Cybersaur.jpg|The newly-unveiled Cybersaur, facing Godzilla for the first time Category: Mecha Category:Monsters Category:Anti-Godzilla Operations Category:Comic Kaiju Category:Robots